the_midnight_houndsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Midnight Hounds Wiki
*Banner Goes Here* Introduction The sun shone, barely peaking over the horizon as I walked across unknown terrain, new scents coming towards me, some familar, but to distant to make out. I had made it to a point where trees surrounded me apart from behind, but if I wanted to continue, I'd have to go through the trees, which seemed to have a better chance of finding somewhere to stay than trekking back to find a new route. A took a deep breathe, the new scents coming to me as they had while I was on my search, but their was the familiar scent again, this time closer. "And what are you supposed to be doing here?" a strong, firm voice rose behind me. My head swiveled towards the noise, and I caught sight of a large, crimson wolf with piercing crimson eyes. I stepped back slightly, surprised by the sudden appearance. The large wolf chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you, you don't seem to be a threat anyways." I could see what he meant, on the days of my search for a home, I hadn't stopped to hunt, and water was scarce for me since I had been traveling far distances. If my old Pack saw me now, I'd probably be unrecognizable. "Who are you?" I managed to say, my voice low with fear. He rose a paw, as if beckoning me nearer. I was reluctant at first, but slowly moved toward this mysterious wolf. "Like I said earlier, I mean no harm, especially to you in the condition your in." he said, sighing in the end. "And if your wondering who I am, I'm Havoc." I nodded slowly at Havoc, he seemed like a powerful wolf, possibly a leader. "Are you by your self, or are there more of you?" I questioned, starting to raise my voice a bit more. He flicked his tail toward the trees, and turned to face them as well. "I live deep in the forest with the rest of my Pack." he said with pride, and continued, "We're known as the Hounds of Twisted Demise." I nodded once again, seeming more interested in what he has to say. He turned to face me once more, and I noticed him looking at me as if he was taking notice of my malnourished figure once again. "Say, would you mind joining the Hounds? It's not normal of me to ask of this, but I can tell you really need it." he said thoughtfully. A small grin formed on my face, and I began to nod without thinking. Havoc chuckled and began, "Well, be ready to be welcomed by many interesting wolves. We're all different in the Hounds of Twisted Demise, but we can still function properly as one." Information Regulations Double-Grouping Double-Grouping is strictly prohibited. If you are caught doing so, it proves you have no loyalty to us whatsoever, and you'll be banished as soon as possible. Attire Please follow our code of attire, for it is there for a reason. If you think an item should be added to the list, consult the Alphas' for their choice. Editing If you wish to edit the Page, consult Wolfnicco, KittenLola, or Punctuation Confirming about the matter. Harassment The Hounds of Twisted Demise are a family, working as one. Any harassment, rude, or cruel behaviors against the Pack must be reported as soon as possible, for it shows weakness if we can't work together. Profanity Please do not use edited swear words to get past Animal Jam's chat logs, things such as 'beach', 'fact you', etc. are not accepted. If you are supposedly insulting someone else during role-play, say an enemy, it's much preferred you use 'mouse brain', 'fox dung', etc. Advanced Vocabulary If you do not know how to use, or read advanced vocabulary, do not use it at all, for using the wrong words can get confusing for others. Attire Member Clothing Non-Member Clothing Votes Currently None! Notifications >> 01.06.17 << Havoc founded the Hounds of Twisted Demise! We welcome Xatu, Kyurem, Artemis, Hawk, and Jay into the Pack! >> 01.07.17 << We welcome Shadow and Insanity into the Pack! Paradox joined as Havoc's Secondary OC! We welcome Adelaide into the Pack! >> 01.08.17 << We've allied with the Pack of Frozen Souls! From now on we'll be using Golden Tags! We welcome Crow into the Pack as a Shaman! We welcome Suravi as Artemis's Secondary OC! >> 01.09.17 << We welcome Chaki as Xatu's Secondary OC! Hierarchy Alphas x2 The Alpha of the pack is the leader. He/She is the main one in control and sets the laws of his/her pack. They are not required to hunt with the pack, but most normally do. They demand respect and are in the position to exile, banish, or even kill those who do not show it. Though it is rare, this position can be challenged and if the challenger wins the fight than the challenger, being the new alpha, can do what he/she pleases with the previous leader. This does not normally happen because it would result in a huge change within the pack. Betas x2 The Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current Alpha is not present. If both of the Alphas die, then the betas take the Alpha position and lead the pack, unless the Alpha has said otherwise. This position cannot be challenged without the Alphas' approval. Gamma x1 The Gamma is next in-line if anything is to happen to one of the Betas. They are also considered the higher of the Proxys, occasionally leading them on patrols. They are highly respected, and not to be messed with. This position cannot be challenged without the Alphas' approval. Proxys x4 There are four Proxys, two mated pairs, though it's not required for them to have mates, in the pack. Each pair is specially chosen by the Alphas and Betas. The Alphas and Betas train the sentinels to take their places if anything should happen to them. The Proxys, since becoming one can start as early as one year, don't usually have authority over the pack unless the Alpha or Beta have publicly given it to them. They are respected though. Messing with a Proxy is messing with the Alphas and Betas themselves. This rank cannot be challenged whatsoever. Ancients xUnlimited The Elders of the Pack are seven years and older. They are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. They are the ones that the Alphas normally go to for advice. If they are wise, the Elders are the only ones to whom the Alphas may submit themselves to. The are respected as much as the alphas by the entire pack. Assassins x3 This position is given only to a Changer. Assassin is the most fitting name for this rank because it is self-explanatory. They are also spies for the Pack. There can be a total of only three Assassins in each pack. Shamans x5 The healers of the Pack. They were trained in healing and herbs, and are highly respected for their type of skill. Sometimes, permanently disabled Amateurs are aloud to switch their training to become a Shaman (Example: Cinderpaw in the Warriors Series). Head Gladiator x1 The Head Gladiator takes his/her orders directly from the Alphas, and sometimes the Betas or Gamma. They are the main leader, general, or captain of the Gladiators in the pack. There is only one. Gladiators xUnlimited The amount of Gladiators depends on the size of the Pack. They are the guardians and protectors of the Pack. The Gladiators will roam the Pack lands, ensuring it's safety. They are the ones that will keep watch at night. The Gladiators must be quick to think and remain calm in any given situation. Lead Hunter x1 The Lead Hunter is the one who leads the hunts. There is only one lead hunter. Whoever becomes a hunter must be quick to think as well. Hunters xUnlimited Like the Gladiators, the amount of Hunters depends on the size of the Pack. Every member of the Pack hunts, but these are the main hunters. Lead Scout x1 The Lead Scout is the leader of the Scouts. Scouts xUnlimited The Scouts are the scavengers of the pack. They will hunt small creatures and will help survey the land with the Gladiators. Pup Watchers x3 These are the pup sitters of the Pack. They will keep watch over the pups when the others may be out hunting or at battle. Don't be fooled into thinking that they are weak and soft. On the contrary the Pup Watchers can be the most vicious members of the Pack, as long as you don't mess with their pups. They only watch pups up until the age of nine moons. There is only up to about three pup watchers in a Pack regardless of the size. Youth xUnlimited I'm pretty sure that this is self-explanatory. But just in-case, they are the pups of the Pack, raised by the Pup Watchers until they are nine moons of age, and ready to become an Amateur. Amateurs xUnlimited After a pup completes nine moons in the Nursery, they are given a mentor to train them in everything they must know to be a specific ranking. No matter what age they are, as long as they complete their training, they may become their following rank. Subordinates xUnlimited These are the non-ranked members of the Pack. They will still participate in fighting and hunting though. Omegas xUnlimited The Omegas are the lowest of low in the Pack, lower than the Subordinates. Don't be surprised if they don't receive much respect if any at all. They are only placed in this position if they've done anything to disrespect the Alphas. Sometimes a new member may be placed with this rank if the Alpha is a bit mistrustful of them. Rankings and Descriptions from: Pack Rank Meanings | Order Of The Wolf Allegiances Alphas x2 Betasx2 Gammax1 Proxysx4 AncientsxUnlimited Assassinsx3 Shamansx5 Head Gladiatorx1 GladiatorsxUnlimited Lead Hunterx1 HuntersxUnlimited Lead Scoutx1 ScoutsxUnlimited Pup Watchersx3 YouthxUnlimited AmateursxUnlimited SubordinatesxUnlimited OmegasxUnlimited Territory Coalitions Allies ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Enemies Quotes Theme Songs OC Pages Forms Joining Application Name ~ Username ~ Breed ~ Description ~ Desired Rank ~ Role-Play Example ~ How You Found Us ~ Why Do You Wish To Join Us ~ Loyalty Promise ~ Alliance Application Group Name ~ Leader's Name ~ Leader's Username ~ Deputy's Name ~ Deputy's Username ~ Species ~ Group Orientation ~ How Will This Benefit You? ~ How Will This Benefit Us? ~ Page Editors Category:Browse